criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rozetta Pierre/@comment-33365501-20181008195936/@comment-33365501-20181012005219
Rozetta’s Powers (At the Airport, Rozetta is seen setting up her camera and walking back to a bunch of test dummies.) Rozetta: Alright, now that I’ve finished the Quintuple Gear System I’ve worked on years ago, I will allow you, myself, to demonstrate the powers of the Quintuple Gear System. Although it’s finished, it would put a strain to human minds compared to mine unable to handle this if activated for too long. Let’s go, shall we? (Power Gear) (Rozetta is seen with several test dummies) Rozetta: (holding Power Gear) This is the Power Gear, it has the ability to enhance the user’s strength and other objects held by them. (holds up a gun) Like this gun. (shoots at a test dummy, blowing it up) Rozetta: (throws the gun away and glows red) But I will show you this amount of force! (Rozetta starts to charge her punch at several dummies) Rozetta: (punching) MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!! (switches to a kick) MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! (lands a kick at a dummy) MUDA!!!!!! (the dummy flies away, blowing up 5 seconds later) Rozetta: There, now you have it. Up next is the Speed Gear. (Speed Gear) (Rozetta is seen with two replicas of the GPD pointing their guns at her.) Rozetta: The Speed Gear can make the user fast enough to run a mile in just 5 minutes. It may look like to the user that time has slowed down. As you can see here, I have Name and Officer Hayes pointing their guns at me. Don’t worry, the guns have blanks inside of them (although it could be fatal in close range). Now watch this! (Rozetta activates the Speed Gear and the guns fire. Confused, Rozetta sees the blast coming out of the guns and walks up to the camera. She then walks back and slaps the guns away from the replicas’ hands. Rozetta walks three feet away and reveals two knives, throwing them at fake Gloria’s throat and at the fake player’s head.) Rozetta: And now time resumes... (Time resumes and the thrown knives destroy the replicas.) Rozetta: Now for the third part. (Intelligence Gear) (Rozetta is seen with a chess board on a table and a robot.) Rozetta: (holding Intelligence Gear) The Intelligence Gear increases the user’s brain power to 200 percent. As my IQ is 189 compared to the robot’s 195 IQ, I will be playing a game of chess with it. (Rozetta starts the chess clock and activates the Intelligence Gear. The robot takes its first turn and Rozetta takes her first turn back. They both move the chess pieces at each other. The robot starts to overheat while Rozetta smirks confidently. The robot, unable to know which pieces to choose, overheats and blows up.) Rozetta: I knew it would break... See if anyone tries to beat my 378 IQ. Now enough babbling, let’s get to the fourth one. (Agility Gear) (Rozetta is seen with several obstacles on a field.) Rozetta: Okay, the Agility Gear bends and twists and strengthens the bones of the user to make them able to go through obstacles like this course over there. Let’s give it a go, shall we? (Rozetta activates the Agility Gear and jumps over a tire pit. She grabs on to a rope ladder and leaps high and then does a flip over two spinning tiles. Rozetta leaps further to the finish line, ending the course.) Rozetta: 8.7 seconds, what a record. And I still have time for the final one. (Emotion Gear) (Rozetta is seen in her room with her assistant sitting and watching TV.) Rozetta: While the Emotion Gear is not as powerful as the other gears, it can manipulate the emotions of others. Like my assistant. Assistant: Boss, what am I going to do? Rozetta: Sit there and watch some sad movies. (Rozetta’s assistant switches to a movie.) Rozetta: Now, let’s demonstrate. (Rozetta activates the Emotion Gear. As the assistant watches the sad movie, he starts to shed tears. He then sobs uncontrollably and goes off his chair, crying over the movie.) Rozetta: And there you have it. But first, let’s go somewhere else. (Rozetta is seen on the top of her building.) Rozetta: The Gear System was a success. It was able to excel at any level it was challenged with. Although it needs to be upgraded to put it into production. So this is the end of this video. (turns off camera) Rozetta: Good thing I have a chip able to make me use eight special powers: Block, Fuse, Blast, Torch, Impact, Bounce, Tundra, and Acid. I doubt it will fail! It will be the second perfect thing I have ever created! And now to wipe Name off the face of the Earth. (her eyes now glow purple along with her body and laughs)